dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Troodon145
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:T-Rex 882 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raptor 225 (Talk) 12:12, September 29, 2009 Hi, I'm Trodon145, an avid dino fan. I am one of the two non-Founder bureaucrats and you should talk to me or my fellow bureaucrat ADK46 if you have any problems with the wiki, and I will consult with the founders before any changes are taken place. I will also give people rights such as rollback and administrator (sysop), just leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you after consulting the Founders. If you find that a message you left on my page is no longer there, this is because deleting messages is a good easy way to boost your edit count (which gets you higher ranks). I recomend you do the same! (but read the message from T-Rex882 below) If you have any minor problems that don't seem important enough for a founder, just talk to me about them, and I will sought them out as soon as possible. The best way to talk to me is via the Contact a sysop/bureaucrat feature on the task bar. Don't remove content from your talk page, unless you have asked a Founder's permission! Gigantosaurus Yeah...its the price that must be paid for inactivity. For the sake of power balance, we might make someone an "elite bureaucrat", but I'll have to discuss this with Raptor. And there's a stupid new editor out, which doesn't work like the old one. I'll show you how to get your signature in next time I see you. 900 EDITS! I got 900 edits today!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk page From now on, we will archive our talk pages rather then wipe them. Talk page From now on, we will archive our talk pages rather then wipe them. Troodon Nominate it yourself at Dinosaur Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. I will accept the nomination. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Raptor forgot something I couldn't be bothered calling you, didn't want to wake your little sister up anyway. Raptor forgot that book he was going to borrow off me. You know, the Charlie Higson one? If he wants I can bring it to school on Tuesday and give it him there. I left this message on his talk page as well just in case you don't log on before Tuesday. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 20:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hiyya Hiyya George.... head of recruitment ehhh!!!! never thoguht i'd see the day lol :D hiow manny people have you recruited then?? Jemmastott1994 13:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, nice to meet you! I've started to contribute to the wiki and just wanted to say hello! Re: Rollback I'm sorry, I am not interested because I don't have time. I'm sorry. But I'm glad you asked me =) -Sky- Talk page You should really think about clearing your talkpage. BTw, i can fix your sig for you. Raptor 225Talk to me 15:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) talk page You should archive ur page rather then delate it. Talk to T-rex about it. Raptor 225Talk to me 13:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) hullo! Hullo! I'm Blake. I just made my account moments ago, and I made a minor edit to the page on Troodon. It was a small grammatical error. Hello from me too! Congratulations! Congratulations on reaching 250 edits! It gives me great pleasure to award you the Bronze Edit Medal! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC)